1. Field
The present invention relates to an insulating material, a printed circuit board that utilizes the insulating material, and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current methods for forming circuit patterns on a printed circuit board (PCB) include subtractive methods, additive methods, semi-additive methods, and modified semi-additive methods, etc.
HDI (high density interconnection) products mostly employ subtractive methods, while UTCSP (ultra-thin chip scale package) products and BGA (ball grid array) products mostly employ subtractive methods and modified semi-additive methods. FCBGA (flip chip BGA) products mainly use subtractive methods and semi-additive methods.
The insulation material in each type of product can be FR-4 (Flame Retardant 4), BT (Bismaleimide-Triazine), ABF (Ajinomoto build-up film), etc.
The materials and methods described above, however, are reaching a limit in terms of implementing fine-line circuits according to the current demands for lighter, thinner, and smaller products.
Thus, there is a need for new insulating materials suited for forming fine-line circuits, as well as for a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board having fine-line circuits using such insulating material.